lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 182
The glass behind Rano shatters, while Luciel stands across the street and calls to Rano, in order to get his attention. Rano slowly turns to see Luciel, with glowing blue eyes. Luciel tells Rano, he seems to be wandering, and that he'll help him directly. Rano glares at Luciel, as Luciel asks him, who he's looking for. Luciel addresses Raynold by name, stating it's nice to meet him, before asking if he's become a minion among the apostles, adding it doesn't suit him. Rain begins to fall, with a few drops hitting the ground, before the heavens open and the rain becomes heavier. Rano is in shock, and swears at Luciel. Luciel smiles asking what he's talking about, he holds his hand out in the rain, stating even heaven blesses their encounter. Luciel continues to smile, as Rano grits his teeth. A bolt of lightning flashes across the sky, as Rano rushes towards Luciel, grabs him by the back of the collar, throws him into a wall and punches his head through it. Luciel continues smiling as he moves to pull his head out the wall, before he can do this, Rano grabs him by the jaw and throws him into another building, with enough force to crack the wall inside the building. Rano then proceeds to punch Luciel through the wall, throwing him across the floor. Rano then kicks Luciel sending him flying into the wall. Luciel is lying on the ground smiling, he berates Rano, asking if he thinks he punches are as strong as he thinks, adding they're a little weak. Rano kicks Luciel in the face, asking him what he's done to Lucy. With Rano still standing on his face, Luciel mocks Rano, saying it's always about Lucy, and whether he ever stop. Luciel tells him, that his world will soon perish, and his brother isn't the most important thing, he is about to say it's better for him... before being cut off by Rano applying force behind his foot. Rano tells Luciel, he would die for her. Luciel scowls at Rano, saying he knows the feeling very well, and he too has a family, he gets up quickly, appearing behind Rano telling him, he's the worst. Luciel walks away from Rano, as Rano turns his back on him. Luciel explains that it's different for humans, and that Ra is a true metamorphosis, adding that what he did to Lucy is no different to what Ra did to him. Luciel discloses he hasn't been able to use the power Ra gave him in years and that Rano should have learned more about Ra. Luciel tells Rano that Lucy is not like him, and goes on to say a kind of soul that has high utility like Lessa, he's been looking for those kinds of things. Luciel turns around and smiles at Rano, he tells him that it was a coincidence that he met Lessa in his previous life, and he's not special. He states he has Lucy, before correcting himself stating because he chose Berry. Luciel sits on the broken wall and ridicules Rano, for saying he'd die for her. He laughs again repeating the word die, before adding he's only now realising just how insignificant he is in this universe. The rain continues to pour down, as Rano asks if Luciel's been manipulating their lives from the beginning. Rano transforms into Rayel, the Angel form he received from Ra. Luciel is amused by the embers, when he turns back to face Rano, it's already too late as Rano is charging at him. Rano fires a blast of energy at Luciel, who is caught up in the explosion. Luciel manages to regain his balance, unleash his powers and draw out his spear. He aims the spear at Rano, and fires his own dark energy at Rano. Luciel laughs saying that Ra was always better at making monsters, so he's used to dealing with animals. Rano is pushed back, by Luciel's energy, as Luciel comments it's time for him to punish this fledgling beast. Chapter Bonus: In an empty convenience store, White is standing in front of a selection of hair products. White is annoyed and asks why he has to run errands for Curly's hair. He recalls he's supposed to get shampoo, or something. A hand pats White on the back, as a voice behind him says, hey there Charles. White is angry, telling Lessa not to call him that, he'd much rather be called Freddie. Lessa apologises and holds out a package. Lessa asks White if this is bread. White replies it is, asking if he wants to eat it, before asking why. Lessa clutches the bread tightly and holds it to his heart, asking White if that's an apology, before adding of course, he wants to feed his human friends. White is confused asking, if that's the case, then why is he asking him about it. Lessa turns to White and states he doesn't have any money. White is in a state of shock, he shouts if Lessa is really that stupid, before asking if he's tried to make money. He adds it's the end of the century and who the hell pays at an empty convenience store. White ends by saying he's crazy if he thinks he's going to pay for it, before telling Lessa not to pay for it. Lessa yells back, if he doesn't pay for it, and the owner of the store just left to get some supplies, it would be theft. White smiles and asks Lessa what he's going to do, since he doesn't have any money, either. This leaves Lessa in shock. Lessa places some stones, a button and a few shells on the counter. He says he doesn't have any money, so he will pay for the items with the most beautiful stones he could find. Lessa apologises to the empty counter asking they accept this adding he's really sorry. White who is carrying a shopping bag, face palms in embarrassment at Lessa. Lessa follows him, also carrying shopping bags. Lessa discloses he has never made money and there was no other way. White replies it's the same for him. Lessa asks how he managed to eat. White responds he just took what he needed. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=125 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03